<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What you weren't supposed to see in those eyes by RedEatingSubway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017603">What you weren't supposed to see in those eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEatingSubway/pseuds/RedEatingSubway'>RedEatingSubway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira traitor au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, post-interrogation room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEatingSubway/pseuds/RedEatingSubway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interrogation room incident, Akira ends up disassociating and becoming almost completely mute, unable to take his mind off of it. That is, until a chance encounter with the very person flooding his thoughts finds him walking home late at night. Thus, the Phantom Thieves are rendered leaderless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brain Plague</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, initial infiltration successful!” Ryuji exclaimed as he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves faded back into reality from Shido’s palace.<br/>
<br/>
“Not so loud, dingus.” Ann hissed, side-eyeing the blonde.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit! Sorry….” he muttered apologetically.<br/>
<br/>
A few chuckles arose from the group, eventually subsiding as each of them said their goodbyes for the day and began heading their separate ways. Despite the short amount of time they spent in the palace, everyone seemed more exhausted and eager to go home than usual. Perhaps it was the leftover stress from the overly-risky and honestly stupid plan they had just recently pulled off. Akira seemed to zone out and stay even quieter than usual. He didn’t really talk much in the first place, but now he was practically mute aside from the occasional one-word responses he’d mutter when asked a question. Sometimes one of the Thieves would say something to him and he wouldn’t realize they said anything until several seconds after. The worst thing was, only a handful of the Thieves really noticed this as being off. It seemed as though some of them still hadn’t taken into account the negative impact the plan could have had on Joker.</p><p>“Mona, would you care to stay at my house for tonight?” Haru inquired in her usual, overly formal manor.</p><p>“For sure! Akira, would-” Morgana enthusiastically meowed, glancing up at him.<br/>
<br/>
He looked tired. Really tired. After a few seconds, Akira tilted his head down slightly and muttered, “...kay.” The raven stared blankly at the sidewalk. Morgana shot him a concerned look, Haru furrowing her brow in worry. The cat had been occasionally staying with Haru to comfort her. After all, she was still recovering from her father’s death and now lived alone. The girl greatly appreciated his company, having stayed with her quite a few times before. Akira never did mind this, Morgana had stayed at Futaba’s place quite a few times as well, so he had been used to his cat not being there all the time. But today, it just seemed as though….<br/>
<br/>
“Well, if you’re okay with it, then… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mona meowed, standing in front of the girl to let her pick him up.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone else had left at that point, and as Haru walked away with Morgana, Akira slowly began to walk home.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As he walked, he thought. He thought about Sae’s palace. He thought about the interrogation room. He thought about… Akechi. Akechi, Akechi, Akechi. The name clinked around in his head like a DVD screensaver, eventually hitting the corner as the memories of that day began to clear and become less fuzzy. The thing was, he could see through the eyes of his cognitive double, and looking up at Akechi, he was stone-faced, clearly forced. Despite his cold expression, his eyes told a different story. The reds and browns swirled around in his eye, glossed over by held back tears. Though he wasn’t able to see or hear anything as soon as his cognitive double was shot, he could’ve sworn he heard a quiet choking sound, then nothing.<br/>
<br/>
He heard a faint sound trailing behind him. He stopped. The sound stopped too. He must be hearing his own footsteps. He began walking again. There was the sound. It was more rapid than his own walking pace. He stopped again. There was someone behind him. He stood still for a moment before whipping around to see what his pursuer was. A figure, just about the same height as him, stood illuminated by a singular streetlight. Akira took a step back. The figure slowly walked towards him. The raven froze the moment he was able to make out defining details. Just above shoulder-length hair, a single black glove, and particularly long legs. The figure appeared surprised to see Akira, who wasn’t even trying to run away. One would have expected him to be on the other side of the city before the man who “killed” him took even a step closer, but he stayed exactly where he was.<br/>
<br/>
“...You’re alive.” Akechi muttered, deadpan. Akira just nodded. Goro’s eyes narrowed.<br/>
<br/>
“Why aren’t you running away?” The dark haired boy just stared at him with glazed eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Why aren’t you scared?!” His words shook slightly. Akira wasn’t scared, because he knew something the other boy didn’t.<br/>
<br/>
Finally speaking a whole sentence for the first time in days, Akira tilted his head up straight and said: “I’m glad to see you again.”<br/>
<br/>
Akechi looked almost disgusted, because... him? Of all people?<br/>
<br/>
“...Are you fucking insane?”<br/>
<br/>
Without hesitating, Akira flatly stated: “I know you didn't want to.”<br/>
<br/>
Goro stared at him as though he’d seen a ghost. Maybe, to him, he did. The raven took a step forward. Akechi blinked.<br/>
<br/>
Bursting almost into a sprint, Akira crashed into Akechi’s chest. He tried to pull him off, but he just held on tighter. Akira was yelling now.<br/>
<br/>
“So why!? Why did you do it!?” he sobbed, he had completely lost his composure.<br/>
<br/>
“God, would you get off of me!?” Akechi snapped, and Akira gradually loosened his grip and stood back up. He gazed, eyes now flowing with silvers and dark gray-blues.<br/>
<br/>
After staring at the ground, lost in thought, Goro looked up firmly and said: “Fine. I’ll tell you everything.”<br/>
<br/>
Akira wasn’t sure what caused him to suddenly snap into this decision, but… he couldn’t argue.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And that’s what he did. Right there, in the middle of the sidewalk, he explained everything. Who Shido was. Who he was. His plan to take out Shido. And…<br/>
<br/>
Akira was shocked, needless to say, but…<br/>
<br/>
A newfound anger boiled inside of him. Not at Akechi, but... at everyone else. Shido. What an absolutely disgusting excuse for a father he was, and he had screwed over not only Akira’s life, but his own son’s…! The other Phantom Thieves. If they hadn’t made him go through with that <em>stupid</em> plan, this wouldn’t have happened! They could have gotten through to Akechi instead, <em>but nooo,</em> Makoto kept insisting that it was the only way they would have succeeded. But you know what Makoto? NO! He could have gotten to Goro before any of this, he could have… he could have….<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not returning to LeBlanc tonight.”<br/>
<br/>
“Pardon?”<br/>
<br/>
Thank fuck Futaba was already asleep.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me stay with you.” <br/>
<br/>
The swirl of silver in Akira’s eyes turned to flame as his freshly kindled rage took foothold in the front of his mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay…?” Akechi said, bewildered.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I can’t stay with them anymore. They don’t care. I did so much for them, and for what?</em><br/>
<br/>
 Akechi gestured for the dark haired boy to follow him, and they walked together in the direction of his apartment. Akira shut his phone off.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Why me?” Akira looked up at Akechi.<br/>
<br/>
“Why would you choose to stay with me, out of everyone?”<br/>
<br/>
The raven let out a long, drawn out sigh. Goro exhaled sharply. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Akira a lot. Once before, he had proposed the offer of the two of them working together, but just as he had expected, the offer was declined.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t just abandon my friends….” The boy had said, a dejected look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps he had gone back on his claim? But what about his precious “friends” that he cared so dearly for? It all made no sense.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 The door clicked open and Akechi led Akira into the plain, sparsely decorated room. The white overhead light flicked on, making the rest of the apartment visible. The kitchen to the left of the entrance was exceedingly clean, likely only having been used a few times. On the other side of the room was the door to what he assumed was his bedroom. Hanging up his coat, Akechi turned to face him.<br/>
<br/>
“Get comfortable, I’m going to go change into different clothes.” he groaned, clearly exhausted.<br/>
<br/>
He paused.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh right, you don’t have anything to sleep in. I’ll grab you something.”<br/>
<br/>
This prospect made Akira’s heart flutter. Goro had mentioned swapping clothes before, but… not just wearing his clothes, but sleeping in them? He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. Akechi returned to the room holding a small stack of clothes.<br/>
<br/>
“Hopefully these fit fine…” he muttered, handing the stack to the dark haired boy. Akira quietly sighed, giving the chestnut-haired boy a warm smile as he took the clothes. Goro’s cheeks tinged pink for a second before he shook himself and sputtered,<br/>
<br/>
“God, you look like you haven’t slept in days, get some rest.” </p>
<hr/><p>Akira couldn’t sleep. He just laid there, staring into the dark. He soaked in the scent of the clothes, thinking about Goro.<br/>
<br/>
… The door had been left slightly open.<br/>
<br/>
Quietly, he slid his body off of the couch, walking over to the door. When he neared the door, he heard faint sobbing coming from the other side. He peered into the room. Akechi was trembling, crying softly in his sleep.<br/>
<br/>
“N-no….. Not again… not again.. I can’t…” he kept repeating.<br/>
<br/>
Was he having a nightmare…?<br/>
<br/>
Akira crept into the room, eventually standing above Goro’s bed. He was shaking hard, tears streaming down his face as his breaths became more and more rapid. Feeling obligated to help, the raven laid down next to him, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek. He twitched. Akira slid forward to wrap his arms around Akechi’s shaking body, pressing his chest against the other’s face and burying his nose in his chestnut hair. He reached a hand up to gently stroke the back of his head. Goro’s breathing began to steady, his body stopped shaking, and his crying gradually subsided. And man, Akira wished he could stay just like this forever. The other boy’s body was so warm against his, and his hair smelled so nice, like… cinnamon? Akechi’s gentle breathing was like a lullaby, easing him peacefully to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<span class="u">[Phantom Thieves GC] - 7:35 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Futaba</strong> - Akira never came home last night, I have no idea where he is.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Ryuji</strong> - What the…<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Makoto</strong> - That’s worrying. This has never happened before, correct?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Futaba</strong> - Yeah, and his phone is completely shut off. I can’t use the bug to find out where he is.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Ann</strong> - Did you hear anything before he shut his phone off?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Futaba</strong> - No, I was already fast asleep as soon as I got home. Plus, he could have turned it off before I even made it back.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Haru</strong> - I’m really worried, especially considering how he was acting last night.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Makoto</strong> - Well, the phantom thieves can’t operate without a leader.<br/>
<br/>
<strong> Ryuji</strong> - Who the hell could possibly replace Joker?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Ann</strong> - I think Makoto would make a good leader!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Makoto</strong> - Is that so?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Makoto</strong> - Are there any objections to me replacing Joker for the time being?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Haru</strong> - I don’t think so.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Ryuji</strong> - Nah.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Makoto</strong> - Well, I guess it’s settled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Stab of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro wakes up to find Akira cuddling him in his bed, prompting him to panic and wake up the other boy in the process. The Phantom Thieves travel into Shido's palace without their leader, Makoto taking his place. Later, Akechi and Akira travel into Mementos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note before this begins!! I would like to apologize for how long this took to come out, I am a very slow writer as well as having other hobbies and school work to do on top of writing this. Sorry to make you all wait 2 months for this chapter, hopefully its contents make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft, pale blue light sifted through the windows, faintly illuminating the small room. Akechi shifted, waking up from the most peaceful sleep he’d had in what felt like months. His eyes gradually slid open and began to focus, the mass of black and gray in front of him taking shape. Simultaneously, the pressure around his body became more and more apparent, causing Goro’s face to heat up. </p><p><em>When the hell did he get here? Why is he in my bed?</em> Akechi thought frantically, trying to comprehend what was going on.<br/><br/>Goro’s panicked shifting caused the boy next to him to wake, now staring at him with the deep gray pools of water suspended in his eyes. His face began to tinge red as he slid away, backing off of the bed, desperately trying to explain what he was doing there.<br/><br/>“Uh- I can explain! Well- You see- uh…” Akira stuttered, his cheeks progressively becoming redder.</p><p>“Wait-” Akechi called out, reaching to grab the raven’s wrist.</p><p>The boy turned to look at him, his face twisted in embarrassment. Goro gently tugged at his wrist, gesturing for him to sit back down. </p><p>“...Hey.” The chestnut-haired boy said softly, the two boys’ eyes locking.<br/><br/>Akechi spontaneously sprung forward, briefly locking lips with the dark-haired boy. He quickly pulled away, looking the other way in hopes of hiding how blushy his face was. Akira was frozen in place. Gradually, his shoulders loosened and he shifted closer to Goro, gently touching his hand to the other boy’s cheek. Akechi turned around to face him, only to have the dark-haired boy quickly lean forward, their lips connecting in another, more drawn-out kiss. He stumbled backwards, scrambling off of the bed towards the door.<br/><br/>“Ah- I... I have to go make breakfast!” Akechi called out.<br/><br/>Akira knew this was a lie, because Goro had told him several times that he couldn’t cook anything more complicated than a microwave meal. The raven followed him into the kitchen, eyes drawn towards the bag of coffee on the counter.</p><p>“Can I use this? This definitely isn’t LeBlanc quality, but I’m sure I could make something good with it.”</p><p>“Ah… sure.” Goro muttered, slipping around him to walk back into the bedroom, closing the door.<br/><br/>So, Akira got to work. There wasn't as much equipment as he was used to, just a common store-bought coffee maker and paper filters, but he was sure he could make it work. After a few minutes, Akechi returned, sitting down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. </p><p>“Here.” Akira said, gently setting down a cup of coffee in front of Akechi, seating himself in the chair across from him with a cup of his own. </p><p>“I made it exactly how you like, well, with what I had.” he said, giving the other boy a warm smile. Goro carefully sipped the hot coffee, his eyes lighting up.<br/><br/>“Thank you… it’s delicious.”<br/><br/>“Really? I’m glad!” the raven beamed, grinning. </p><p>They sat in the early morning sunlight, silently sipping at their drinks. </p><p>“Um, about earlier-” Akechi began, looking up from his cup.</p><p>“Could you… maybe… do that every night…?” he muttered, progressively sounding more and more like he was melting into his chair. Akira’s eyes shot upward, his face starting to tinge with blush. </p><p>“S-sure.”</p><p>The corner’s of Goro’s mouth formed a gentle smile.<br/>“Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>“So… we’re supposed to get these letter thingies right?” Ryuji asked, looking expectantly at Makoto.<br/><br/>“Yes, we need to find these so-called ‘VIPs’ to get them though.” she said, crossing her arms. A few feet away, Haru crouched down to talk quietly to Morgana.<br/><br/>“Don’t you think this palace is going to be a bit more… difficult- without Joker?” The cat nodded.<br/><br/>“Definitely. We’ll have to be extra careful this time around, especially considering who we’re going up against.” They both looked towards Queen, who was acting a little <em> too </em> calm.<br/><br/>“As for the team…” she began, “We’ll be going in with Skull, Fox, and Noir.” Futaba looked like she wanted to scream. </p><p>“Um… what about a healer?” Mona chimed in, floored by the fact that Makoto had only picked the hard hitters of the team.<br/><br/>“Oh, we’ll be fine. I have healing moves.” she reassured him. “Well then, let’s get going.”<br/><br/>Even Ryuji wasn’t too sure about this choice of team, but he seemed happy to be able to fight alongside Yusuke, walking close to him on the way in.</p><hr/><p>The terrain surrounding the two boys twisted and warped, taking on the familiar shape of Mementos’ entrance. </p><p>“What are we doing here again?” the dark haired boy asked, his long coat flowing behind him as he walked.</p><p>“You wanted to see it, right?” the other boy said, removing his long-beaked mask, “My other persona?”<br/><br/>“Oh- mhm!” The raven nodded and grinned like an excited child.<br/><br/>The crow sighed, though not out of annoyance. He returned his mask to his face and gestured for the boy to follow him, walking down the escalator onto the rails. </p><p>“Do you always travel in here on foot, Crow?” Akira asked.<br/><br/>“About that… let me show you.” Goro replied, grasping hold of the corner of his mask.<br/><br/>“Come...” Joker stared in anticipation.<br/><br/>“LOKI!” Akechi screamed, tearing his mask from his face.<br/><br/>His body was enveloped in dark red and black flames, his persona taking shape behind him. His clothes washed over in shades of black and blue, his mask forming a sharp, pointed helmet that covered his whole face. The flames died out and Goro’s new persona floated behind him, grinning.</p><p>“So, what do you think, Joker?” Crow cackled, raising his clawed hands.<br/><br/>“Who do I have to kill?!” Loki barked, craning his neck downwards. Akira appeared startled, taking a step back.<br/><br/>“Nobody this time, Loki.” Akechi groaned, following a disappointed sigh from his persona. The black and white striped demon lifted one of his sharp fingers to point at Joker.<br/><br/>“Hey, isn’t that the boy you told me about? Dark hair, pretty face, black coat, that’s him isn’t it?” he asked with a mischievous grin.<br/><br/>“Shut up, dipshit!” Goro snapped, his blush visible from the opening in his mask. The raven chuckled softly.<br/><br/>“ANYWAYS…” Crow continued, “On the topic of personas, I’d like to see <em> your </em> persona.”<br/><br/>“What do you mean…?” Joker asked. “I have multiple personas.”<br/><br/>“Exactly, I mean <em> your </em> persona.” he replied, “You’ve never shown me it.”<br/><br/>Akira then realized what he meant. He wasn’t sure if he could still summon him, but nonetheless he reached for his mask. Calling out a single word, he ripped it from his face.<br/><br/>“Arsene!”<br/><br/>In a swirl of blue fire and chains, his persona flashed into existence.<br/><br/>“It seems you have not forgotten me.” the winged demon said, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked over at Loki, then down at Goro.<br/><br/>“Ah, he…” Arsene cut himself short.<br/><br/>“So, what did you have us summon our personas for…? We’re not gonna fight again are we?” the raven asked, concerned. Crow shook his head.<br/><br/>“You asked how I travel in Mementos, correct?” He walked over to Loki, who had knelt down, and climbed up onto his back.<br/><br/>Sitting on his persona’s shoulder, Akechi called to Akira, “I travel through Mementos on my persona! Quite the idea isn’t it?” Joker suppressed a small chuckle, though he supposed it made sense considering that Goro didn’t have anyone like Morgana by his side. Seeing this, Arsene lowered his hands to pick Akira up like a little kid, gently setting him on his shoulder.<br/><br/>“It would be pointless if we came to Mementos and didn’t get anything done, correct?” Crow inquired.<br/><br/>“There aren’t any requests we could do that wouldn’t rouse suspicion...” Akira replied, shifting into a more comfortable position.<br/><br/>“I received a target yesterday,” The other boy said, “and I don’t want Shido getting on my ass about it.” <br/><br/>The raven made a dejected face, but agreed to go with him, though reluctantly.</p><hr/><p><br/>“So what exactly did this guy do?” The dark haired boy inquired, being lowered to the ground by his persona.<br/><br/>“One of Shido’s lowly accomplices,” Akechi began, “he put in requests for mental shutdowns, Shido feared that he might unearth our connections so he ordered for him to be taken out.”<br/><br/>The man’s shadow stood at the end of the room, muttering to himself. Goro grinned maliciously, preparing an attack with Loki. <br/><br/>“Do we- really have to kill this guy?” Akira said, sounding panicked.<br/><br/>“Wha… of course we have to kill him! Otherwise Shido would-”<br/><br/>“Who cares about what Shido’s gonna do?!”<br/><br/>“I have to do what he wants until I can get my revenge on him!”<br/><br/>“Goro, you don’t have to-” </p><p>“I do! This is the only way I can-”<br/><br/>“Goro.”<br/><br/>“STOP-” Akechi hesitated. “...Calling me that.”<br/><br/>The raven looked concerned, taking a few steps towards the other boy, who seemed to be seething with anger. He took a step back, clenching his clawed fists.<br/><br/>“You don’t understand, I’d finally be able to take down the very man who ruined my life, if I just followed his orders for a little while longer…! But YOU-” he paused. “You… you had to go and make me feel things! You and your good looks and your charming personality and your… your…”<br/><br/>He sounded as though he was going to break down crying any moment. Akira looked taken aback, shocked by the unprompted and sudden confession, or at least, what seemed like one. The shadow at the end of the room had looked up, but hadn’t moved. The raven bolted towards Crow, grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him out of the room and back onto the rails.<br/><br/>“Idiot! What are you doing?!” the brown-haired boy screeched.<br/><br/>“We can’t kill this guy.” Joker replied, catching his breath.<br/><br/>“But if you were to change his heart he’d rat us out!”<br/><br/>“Exactly, that’s why we’re leaving him be.”<br/><br/>Akechi sighed, exasperated.<br/><br/>“Fine, let’s go home.</p><hr/><p><br/>Akira sat down on the bed, breathing out.<br/><br/>“Hey, Akechi,” the other boy glanced over his shoulder.<br/><br/>“About what you said earlier…”<br/><br/>“Please forget about that-”<br/><br/>“Really? I was about to say that I love you too.”<br/><br/>Goro’s breath hitched, turning fully to look at the dark haired boy. He sighed.<br/><br/>“You don’t. I don’t need your pity.” he said coldly, turning away again.<br/><br/>“Why do you think that I abandoned the Phantom Thieves to come here?”<br/><br/>Turning around again, the chestnut-haired boy stared into the raven’s obsidian-colored eyes. He looked sincere. Standing up, Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi, nestling his head into the crook of the other boy’s neck.<br/><em><br/>No… I won’t be fooled like this. </em>Crow thought, unmoving.<br/><br/>The dark haired boy lifted his head, gazing into his eyes lovingly. Goro could feel his cheeks reddening, but he couldn’t bring himself to pry the other boy off of him.<br/><br/>“I love you.” Akira whispered, pressing his lips to Akechi’s cheek tenderly. He felt as though he was going to melt.<br/><br/>“I... love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAH chapter 2!! I had a lot of fun writing the fluff bits.. those are my favorite! Once again, sorry for how long it took, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one lol. Feel free to follow my twitter, @Espada_Queenie . Until then, see you when the next chapter comes out!</p><p>(Another thing... I decided to name all of the chapters after songs from a certain game, if you know which game you are very swag and you get a gold star)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>